hctiwfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin and Mary
This page details the relationship between 'Mary Birchwood '''and '''Rin Maxwell, '''two major characters in '''The Birchwood Chronicles. R'in and Mary share a deep and powerful romantic bond, and although Mary's official soulmate is Archer, she views Rin as her one and only true love. The two have been in a relationship since halfway through Book 1 (Descent), and although they break up for a short period of time in Book 4 (Crescent), they get back together a few months later. At the end of the series, it is shown that the two have been attending the same college and living together for two years, with plans to get married after graduation. Early History The two meet at the beginning of Book 1. They first see one another briefly when Mary and her sister Samantha are waiting to go to the principal's office on their first day at Bellingham High School. As Mary and Samantha enter the office, Rin leaves, rolling her eyes as the principal pats her on the back and tells her to stay out of trouble from now on. Rin makes a sarcastic comment on the way out, and as she leaves she sees the Birchwood sisters. Mary and Rin instantly feel drawn to one another, and exchange brief smiles. They officially meet later that day in science class, and Mary becomes a part of Rin's lab group, partnering up with Caroline Rozen. The two chat during class with their group, and get along easily. At the end of class, Rin walks Mary to her next class, and that same day at lunch Rin can't stop talking about Mary to the coven (Lee, Maya, Josie, Sarah, Jason and Rhiannon). Mary joins the cheerleading squad at school, and as Rin is an allstar on the track team, the two share a similar crowd of friends and spend more and more time together thanks to their shared extracurriculars and classes. The two quickly become close friends, though they felt attraction towards one another from the beginning. They grow closer after Mary and Samantha are initiated into the Blackriver Coven. Over the course of a few months, they fall deeply in love, and eventually enter into an official relationship by the end of Book 1. Throughout the Series Book 1 - Descent The two first notice one another in the principle's office early on a Monday morning at the start of the semester. They become part of a lab group together, and are partnered for a get-to-know-you game in English class. The two get along, and Run becomes Mary's first friend in Bellingham. Through the track team and classes, the two begin to grow close and become extremely good friends. Upon learning that Mary is a witch, Rin is upset, wishing that Mary could live without the burdens that come with being a part of the coven. However, she welcomes her to the family and the two grow closer than ever. Though the two start developing feelings for one another, Rin is seeing Amy Murphy, the captain of the school's competitive acapella team. Amy and Rin's relationship is both undefined, unofficial and secret, as their interactions are confined to hooking up in secret throughout the week, something that Rin finds extremely difficult. As her feelings for Mary grow stronger, Rin eventually cuts things off with Amy,